


they say home is where your heart is set in stone 此心安处（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我不觉得继续保持联系是个好主意。”Reese的声音发紧。他的胸口也发紧，但他还是勉强自己把这句话说出口。他像是经历了一场长跑，而且快到终点，肺在烧，却必须逼自己继续前进。“安全起见。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say home is where your heart is set in stone 此心安处（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they say home is where your heart is set in stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244194) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



> *配对瞩目：Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks/John Reese，没有限制级描写；但敏感的GN慎入  
> *Reese中心向，比较感性  
> *甜虐甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

they say home is where your heart is set in stone 此心安处  
作者：violentdaylight

 

正文：

人工智能大战在收场时伴随着爆炸、呻吟还有冰雹一样劈头盖脸的子弹，其中一颗射中了Reese的肩膀，另有一颗命中他的小腹。像现在这样子，Reese心想，仰面躺在硬邦邦冷冰冰的水泥地上，Finch的双手紧紧按着他肚子上的伤口，也是个不坏的结局。Finch的声音有点颤抖，但那么熟稔，他不停地和Reese说话，即使Reese已经无力清楚理解每一句话的含义。尖锐的疼痛钝化成麻木，他的身体像是沉入冰冷的海水，被寂静和安宁完全覆盖。他努力想要去够Finch的手——Finch的手压着Reese的伤口，滑腻腻全是血，而且在微微地抖——但他无法挪动自己的手臂。虽然神志渐行渐远，他却无比清楚他想要说却没能说出口的每一句话；它们和他坚守于心的每一个秘密一样，像是静卧在他掌心的一枚贝壳。在他们身边，灯光跳闪，然后熄灭——但也有可能只是他自己的意识终于涣散，黑暗接掌了光明。

——————————————————————————

重新醒来的时候，Reese躺在医院的病床上，床单是干净的浅蓝色。阳光从窗口流泻进来；他眨眨眼，光线让他觉得刺痛。他的喉咙又干又紧，像是塞着一把沙子。一个深色皮肤、编着复杂发辫、穿着白大褂的女人拿着一个带夹写字板冲他微笑，她口袋上别的塑料名牌显示她是普外和内脏外科的Rashja医生。

“你好呀，Reese先生。”她自我介绍， “我是Rashja医生，我和我的同事一直在照看你。你眼下感觉如何？”

Reese想了想。 “还行。” 但这句话说得很勉强，因为他一张嘴就咳个不停。

“你看上去恢复得特别好，特别是考虑到不到三天以前我的手还在盘弄你的肠子呢。” Rashja医生低头看了一眼手里的写字板。 “你中枪入院的时候是我值班。你肩膀上的伤恢复得相当不错，但是腹部的伤口有感染的迹象，所以我们进行了二次手术。不过，你的实验室送检结果今天早上出来了：没有发炎。”

Reese环顾宽敞的病房。他的病床四周安放了数量惊人的医疗器械；一根细细的塑料管联通他手肘处的静脉注射；盛放着清澈液体的塑料药包挂在金属输液架上微微摇晃；监视器上以不同颜色显示着多条锯齿状起伏的曲线：心率，心电图，还有他稳定的呼吸曲线。从他的所见判断，这地方像是烧钱的富人区私家诊所；而这挺匪夷所思的，因为Reese能想得起的最近的回忆是他们在一场旷世无双的人工智能大战里浴血奋战。

Finch以不怎么舒服的姿势蜷在他床边的访客椅上。他的左胳膊用黑色固定吊带固定在胸口，额头上触目惊心一大片颜色介于蓝紫之间的淤痕。

"Harold。" Reese声音嘶哑地叫道。Finch猛地惊醒，皱着眉头直起身。他恍惚了一阵子才回想起自己身在何处，但当他的视线落在Reese身上时，他的表情明显松弛下来，像是雨过天晴。

Reese想要开口，但是这个努力引发了他的剧烈咳嗽，而咳嗽又导致他的肩膀和肋骨剧痛难忍。监视器嘀嘀嘀地开始示警。"Shaw。" Reese哑着嗓子说。Rashja往他嘴里放了一个冰块，给他的舌头带来一点舒服和宽慰的冰凉。"Root。” 他嘴里含着冰块念叨着。

Rashja医生在她的写字板上匆匆记了几笔。"我准备让你俩单独待一会儿，给你俩一点儿叙旧的时间。我敢说你一定有很多很多问题要问。过会儿我再来看你。" 她微笑。 “很高兴看到你好起来，Reese先生。你大概是不记得ICU里的时光了，不过我们那会儿可担心你呢。”

Reese摇头。这个动作让他的脖子和太阳穴都疼痛不已。

Finch简短地点头示意。 "谢谢你，医生。"

在她离开之前，她转身看着Reese。”大手术是需要一点时间来康复，" 她说，”你们也不必太早放弃希望。” 说到这里，她就转身离开了。

Reese努力想要坐起来，但他的身体拒不服从，动一动就疼得要命。 “她这话是什么意思？”Reese喘着粗气问。 

有一种近乎痛苦的神情从Finch的脸上一闪而过。 “我们设法擒住了Sameen，取出了撒玛利人给她植入的神经控制装置。”Finch解释。 "Root在撤离的时候中了枪，为了——" 他低下头，盯住自己交叠放在腿上的双手。“为了救我。”他终于说。 “她一直撑到把我和Sameen送到安全之处，但是她自己失血过多。”

Reese感到心里一阵寒意。“她死了？”

Finch的眼睛瞪得大大的，表情忧伤。他看起来像是好久没睡觉了。“五天之前，她接受了急救手术，但是手术之后她一直昏迷，现在仍在重症监护室里。”

现在Reese简直觉得昏迷比醒着好。“我只记得机器重新上线，后面的事就记不太真了。我知道发生了枪战，Root在跑路，而Sameen——“

Finch姿态僵硬地站起身，朝他走过来。他一瘸一拐的姿势比正常日子更明显。“你身上的枪伤是她造成的。”Finch站得这么近，Reese能看到对方下巴上的胡茬。“因为她当时受控于撒玛利人。很显然，她清楚自己的所作所为，却无力摆脱控制。" Finch战栗了一下，仿佛被一个超级人工智能当成傀儡支配这个想法让他生理性地反感。也的确蛮令人讨厌的。“她醒来之后问的第一个问题是你有没有挺过来。”

“大概有吧。”Reese戳了戳肩膀上的白色纱布和胶带。 胶带的边缘，他的皮肤被消毒剂染成淡淡的橘色。

"John，”Finch的表情再次变得沉重。”有件事情我应当告诉你。"

他的脑袋像是塞满了棉花球。”……Fusco？”Reese终于想起了他的搭档。他很自责自己竟然早没有问及他。

Finch一脸黯然。他静静摇头。

Reese阖上眼。肩膀和腹部的两道枪伤像是两条锐利的火舌灼烧着他。

“我深感抱歉，John。”Finch这样说。

门开了。可能是医生回来调整他的用药，帮他重新进入睡眠状态。 Reese感觉到Finch的手指握住他的手腕，然后捏了捏Reese的手。Reese想要问：我们赢了么？但是思绪飘飘摇摇像个抓不住的气球。他沉入一片比睡眠更深远广阔的静谧中。

————————————————

鉴于世界上最为强大的两个超级人工智能在最后一战中玉石俱焚，Reese不必半夜拖着尚未愈合的身体从诊所里偷偷溜走。事实上，Finch看起来给他们每一个人都设置了颇为有说服力的假身份，宣称他们是纽约警局的一支特别卧底团队。现在，这里的医护人员都买账了，以为他们身上的伤源于不可外传的高级别保密行动。Reese有点儿纳闷，不知道Finch得编什么样的谎话才能让脑科医生从Shaw的脑袋里取一个芯片而且不起疑心。话说回来，如果Reese知道有谁编得出天衣无缝的故事，那个人当仁不让地是Finch。

等到Reese再次醒来的时候，Shaw懒懒地靠在访客椅上，吃着他餐盘里所有的果冻。因为要在颅骨上打洞，她的头发剃过了，现在是雪白的医用胶带覆盖着动过手术的地方。她看上去像是具饥肠辘辘郁郁寡欢的行尸，特别是眼睛下可怕的黑眼圈让她像是从恐怖电影里爬出来的。

"真的很抱歉，我朝你开枪了。" Shaw塞了满满一嘴绿色果冻。

无所谓，反正大家礼尚往来。"我也很抱歉，我朝你动拳头了。" Reese回答。他模糊地记得，在她抓到机会朝他开枪之前，他和她近身肉搏在一起，他应该还曾经一把抓起她，把她朝一扇玻璃窗扔过去。

Shaw冷笑。 "就你那几下花拳绣腿，没什么可抱歉的，Reese。再说了，我刚好也觉得大脑被控制的自己挺欠揍的，所以，挺好。"

两人对视一眼，这件事情算是就此揭过了。Shaw又打开一杯果冻，舔着盖子。"Root今天醒过来几分钟。" 她说。“她甚至还咳嗽了几声。但是他们说，在确信她可以自主呼吸之前，那些破塑料管子最好别撤。”

“好消息嘛。”Reese伸手去拿床头柜上的水杯，但不太够得着。

Shaw起身，把水杯递给他。”让我看看你的伤口。”她伸手去拽盖在他身上的毯子。Reese没阻止。

“Lionel那边是怎么回事？”他询问。

Shaw的嘴唇紧抿。她小心地揭开Reese肚子上的胶带，拿起纱布。 “他自告奋勇去给撒玛利人的主机装爆炸物，没能及时撤出。” 她摇摇头。 “但他立了大功。”

Reese注视着自己肚脐下方狰狞的红色伤口，锯齿状的边缘像是绘出一张扭曲的嘴，伤口被类似于金属夹子一样的东西固定住。 “他。还有Root。”

Shaw大力点头。“看着还不错。”她评价道。 “我不知道这是什么鬼医院，不过他们的活儿做得相当不坏。" 她重新抚平伤口处的医用胶带。

“医生说，做了大手术之后是需要一段时间来恢复。" Reese安慰说。

“是吗？”Shaw轻声讥笑。 "这话还需要你来告诉我呢，Reese，我不是学医出身的是吧。”

“很高兴看到你又和以前一样活蹦乱跳高高兴兴了。" Reese说。这是真话。他们打斗的时候，他有意让着她没下狠手。他不清楚人工智能搞的洗脑会不会留下什么永久性的伤害，但是既然现在Shaw没有一脸穷凶极恶相地跨坐在他身上试图拿个枕头憋死他，应该没什么需要担心了吧。

Shaw朝他没受伤的肩膀上捶了一拳，然后坐回访客椅。 "还有二十分钟你就该开始复健训练了。你说，我去自动售货机买点零食边吃边看怎么样？"

"有多远滚多远。" Reese回答。他的脸上带着微笑。

“我也爱你，你这个混蛋。" Shaw回答。她狼吞虎咽地把Reese午餐剩下的部分全吃掉了。

————————————————

几天之后，当Reese遵照Jenny——他的理疗医生，一个漂亮的大美人，但疑似有施虐倾向——的吩咐重复进行第二十组训练的时候，房间的门打开了。Finch走进来，一脸难以捉摸的奇怪表情。

“出什么事了，Harold？”体能消耗让他有些气喘吁吁。真丢脸。

Jenny扶着他坐在床上，然后开始给他按摩放松肌肉。

Finch接下来的反应让他始料不及：Finch笑了，笑容真诚灿烂，让Reese感觉自己被心里生出的一种莫名渴望搅得头重脚轻。

“有人来看你了。”Finch说。

Reese以为医生终于肯放Root下床了。如果Shaw的怒视、威胁以及一一历数如果Root挣开伤口她会采取的手段都没办法把Root管住的话，那这世界上就没人管得住她。Reese以为自己会看到黑长卷，但是，被护士推进来的轮椅上坐着的不是苗条的Root，而是一个穿着标准白色病号服的男人，腿上打着石膏，右臂绑着绷带，右眼处是已经消退了的淤青。

“我就知道漂亮的医疗师会被分配给你，神奇小子，而我就得配一个四十岁的谢顶前大兵。" 来人抱怨。

Reese的大脑当了一下机，然后才搞清楚状况。他身边，Jenny因为夸奖有点点脸红。 

"Lionel。” Reese声音嘶哑。他站起来，大步走过房间，笨拙地拥抱着轮椅里的人。

Fusco同样笨拙地拍着他的肩膀。“好了，好了，”他说， “别搞得这么伤感。消防队花了那么久才把我从废墟下挖出来，简直岂有此理。还以为他们先去汉堡王吃了个饭才开始干正事呢。"

即使Finch或者Fusco当中有谁留意到Reese湿漉漉的脸颊，他们都很体谅地对此保持了缄默。

————————————————

Shaw最先康复，早于Reese，早于Root。对此Reese觉得匪夷所思，毕竟，她可是做过开颅手术的。或许是现代医疗技术发达吧。Fusco在爆炸中被差不多一整座建筑物给活埋在下面，但他也活下来了，虽然遭受了脑震荡、大量骨折（包括三根肋骨和一条腿）和一叶受伤的肺。

Finch轮流前往他们几个人的病房探访。他坐在访客椅上，啜着医院里糟糕得不得了的茶，在笔记本上敲敲打打，偶尔提出“你喜欢海滨吗？”以及“你最喜欢哪个州？”之类的问题。

Reese考虑过提醒他：绝大多数人拥有一个假身份就够用了。但是总体上他很高兴看到当他们几个都在慢慢恢复的时候Finch能找到一件事让自己忙碌。

Root本来是受伤最重的那个，但她像只九命怪猫一样很快重新活蹦蹦起来。她总是大惊小怪地照顾着Finch，抱一堆毯子过来，吵着让他多吃点东西——不是自动售货机里的东西，而Finch总是带点恼怒不情不愿地接受对方的照顾。

“别人会以为我是她的救命恩人，而非反过来。”有一个晚上，他对Reese抱怨。“应该是我给她带热腾腾的巧克力，再用一大堆毯子把她裹起来。”

“这是她表达爱的方式，Harold。”Reese本来是开玩笑，但是Finch眨巴着眼睛看着他，认真地思考着，然后拢了拢毯子，把自己包得更紧。他从此再没抱怨过这样的话。

————————————————

Reese不知道这个主意是谁提出来的。反正，几个礼拜之后，他们全员坐在中央公园的树荫下，吃着热狗，从Finch手中接过信封。信封看起来平平无奇，里面却装着护照，各类身份证明文件，还有多到不正常的现金。

“你这是去抢银行了吗，Harold？”Shaw一面大口嚼香肠，一面问。

“得得得，别跟我讲这些。我不适合听。” Fusco说。

Reese不知道Fusco的信封里会不会也装着新的身份。可能不会吧，他想。Fusco“参与非法活动”的“误会”已经得到澄清，他很高兴能重回警局工作和重回他儿子的身边。 （“眼镜儿是怎么办到的？” Fusco问过Root。 “我在人工智能世纪大战中违反过的法律数都数不过来，我还以为我这辈子都不能再回警局了呢。” Root只是轻描淡写地看他一眼。“这可是Harold呢。”她回答。）

Root和Shaw两人脱离了其他人单独坐在一起。搞不好她们在商量怎么一统世界。但Reese其实并不担心，他倒是觉得这一对儿看起来挺可爱的。把她俩撇在一边，他朝着Finch走去。

“你想好接下来做什么了吗？” Reese问。他没办法想象Finch真的去当教授，IT程序员也不行。Finch总是全情投入号码的拯救，除此之外Reese无法设想还有什么能当Finch的正职。

Finch注视着公园里的人，有耳鬓厮磨的情侣，有举家出行的家庭，人们和他们的宠物欢快玩耍。“机器不复存在，所以不再有号码需要我们跟踪。“ 他沉思着。“以后永远都不会再有了。这是一个遗憾，但同时也是解脱。 ”

Reese艰难地吞咽。他一直避免去想接下来该怎样、他该做什么。

Finch转身看着他。“你有什么远景打算呢，John？”

Reese耸耸肩。信封里有很多假身份，但没有一个是Riley警探。话虽如此，这并不妨碍他留在纽约，只要他愿意。撒玛利人没了，这些假身份不再保护他们的安全，而是给他们提供机会，像普通人一样生活的机会，拿着出生证明，交着税款，被赋予投票权，等等等等。只是这件事听起来如此怪诞失真。

“还没想好。”他回答，“也许出国走走。”

Reese注意到Finch的脸上一丝惊奇一闪而没。“我还以为你会想留在纽约。”

Reese突然想到了Iris。他心有内疚。她可能以为他已经死了，或者下落不明。他好些礼拜没有和她有过任何联系。“我会先给一些事情收收尾，然后再看看下一步怎么走。” Reese说。

Finch点点头。“是啊，我想我自己也有出行的安排。”他肩膀的线条还有抿得紧紧的嘴唇都流露出郁郁寡欢的情绪。Reese不知道他这是怎么了。也许是Finch真的不喜欢和人道别。

“我大概会飞到弗洛伦萨。”Finch说。“Grace在弗洛伦萨艺术学院执教。我想我还欠她一个解释。”

Grace。是啊。Reese竟然把她给忘了。在他俩身后，其他人已经准备离开了：Shaw拥抱了Fusco，还吻了一记他的脸颊，在此期间，Bear从Shaw拿给它的香肠上抬起脑袋，迅速地汪汪了两声。 

“那么，就这样了。”Reese说。他突然觉得眩晕，仿佛世界在他脚下旋转。

Finch探手到外套口袋里。“我们以前采取的那些安全防范措施已非必要，我想。”他说。“但我还是会先给你一次性手机号码，直到我有了永久的——“

想到这样的场景让他觉得受伤：Finch在欧洲；跟Grace一起坐在某间咖啡馆里，吃着提拉米苏蛋糕；住着一间有固定电话的公寓，时不时打给Reese问他过得好不好。也许一刀两断更好，Reese心想。更干净利落。

“我不觉得继续保持联系是个好主意。”Reese的声音发紧。他的胸口也发紧，但他还是勉强自己把这句话说出口。他像是经历了一场长跑，而且快到终点，肺在烧，却必须逼自己继续前进。“安全起见。”

Finch刚好掏出一张纸和一个黑色天鹅绒盒子。“你确定吗，John？”他轻声询问。

Reese耸耸肩。“再说，号码没了，撒玛利人也没了，已经没什么必要继续保持联系，你说呢？”

他心里有一点点在翘首期盼，期盼芬奇提出异议，期待他列出所有他俩不该就此分道扬镳的理由。Reese很乐意再找一间荒弃的图书馆，守在里面监听警用频道，在和Shaw执行盯梢任务的时候听Root与Finch斗嘴。然而，他们每个人都经历了那么多腥风血雨，他们有资格去过另一种生活。Reese自己孑然一身无处可去并不表示其他人都无权离开。

Finch低头看着自己手上的东西。“可能是吧。” 他回答。

他把天鹅绒的盒子递给Reese，那张纸重新收进口袋。这个盒子比之前装Reese公寓钥匙的礼物盒子要大。Reese打开盒子，里面躺着一只腕表，白色和银色的表盘，黑色皮革表带。

“我还欠着你一块手表呢。” Finch的微笑惨淡。

“谢了。”Reese回答。从此走出Finch的世界，彼此再无关联，这个想法让他恶心想吐。他伸出手。“谢谢你，为所有的一切。”

Finch的脸上掠过多种表情，最后落定的是惊讶和——如果Reese仔细探索的话——近于遗憾的混合。“谢谢你，John。”Finch和他握了手。

其余的道别几乎同样尴尬。Finch和Fusco交换了一个尽在不言中的眼神；鉴于Fusco还杵着双拐，握手着实有点不便。Root朝Reese比划了个手枪的手势，然后走过去紧紧拥抱了Finch，她的脸贴着他的脖子。Finch说了句什么，Reese听不清，但是Root大笑出声，在分开的时候擦了一把眼睛。在走开之前，她最后捏了一把他的手。

而Shaw挺让Reese吃惊的：她把他拉过来，用碾碎他的气势紧紧地抱着他。“别死了。” 她说。Reese点头。

“我有不死之身。”Reese回答。他突然不知道该说什么了。

Shaw依然拥住他不放。“什么都不必说。” 她说。Reese微微颤抖着吐出一口气，然后在她头顶上亲了一下。

道别只花了几分钟就结束了，然后他们各走各路：Root和Shaw一同离开，Bear小跑着跟在他们身边。她们手牵手，在周日下午阳光的衬托下像是一对无比普通的情侣，而非骇客+杀手的致命组合。

Finch独自一人离开了。Reese走到快出公园的地方才回头，目送着Finch的背影，一直到对方转过一个弯，彻底消失在Reese的视线里。

————————————————

Reese在Iris的餐厅里坐了一个小时——尴尬的一个小时，为他没有早一点和她联系而内疚地道歉。他们之间隔着一张桌子，面对面地坐着。Reese的双手拢着一只咖啡杯。

“你是不准备告诉我到底是怎么回事了，对不对？ ” 沉默了一会儿，Iris问。显然，这一套“卧底任务不幸失手”的托词她不信。

Reese的脸颊痛苦地扭曲了一下。他不知道该怎么对她解释人工智能大战。而且他也不觉得他应当对她解释。她的小公寓舒适可爱，沙发上放着蜜桃色的抱枕，阳光从窗口流淌进来，一只猫咕噜咕噜着用脑袋去顶Reese的脚踝。他俯下身去抚摸它，小东西发出了愉快的哼哼声。

Iris喝了一小口咖啡。“你让我离开纽约避避风头，我就请了无薪假，在我爸爸妈妈家住着。但是一连好些天过去了，我完全没有看到请假的合理理由，你知道吗？你根本就没联系我。”她说。

“我知道。”Reese回答。她的冰箱上贴着几张照片：和她爸妈度假时拍的快照，还有 Iris和朋友们在酒吧端着鸡尾酒干杯。“当时发生了太多的事情。”

Iris点点头。 “总是这样。”她回答。

他们沉默不语地坐了一会儿。猫蹭着Reese的腿，扒拉他的鞋带。

“听着，John，我知道你很不容易，而且我也理解，在你这一行，有些秘密不可告人。但是我没办法跟一个不对我敞开真心的人相守。” Iris说，“你不能总是无缘无故不辞而别，然后还指望我若无其事地和你继续。”

“我懂。” Reese回答。他是真的懂。“我也希望我能够把一切都告诉你。但是……但是事情太复杂了。”他垂下眼，盯着手里捧着的杯子。“我准备离开纽约一段时间，有些事情要处理。”

Iris皱眉。“你要去哪里？”

“我还不知道。” Reese回答。“我准备改名换姓，因为……因为要去参加证人保护计划，我想。”

差不多是这么回事吧，Reese心道。

Iris冲着他摇头。“我不能就这么扔下一切陪着你走。”她说。然后她紧盯着他的脸，开始纵声大笑，但是笑声里毫无欢愉。“你也没打算要求我陪你走。你只是来通知我，你有新的安排了。”

“你不应该放弃这里的生活。”Reese回答。“我也没有资格要求你等我，因为我不知道什么时候才会回来。”

“你想做什么就去做吧。” Iris回答。她的视线落在Reese身后墙上，眼睛眨得飞快。

Reese想要伸出手去拉拉Iris的手，但是Iris站起身来，让自己忙着在水槽洗杯子。Reese将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。她站在门口对他说了再见，然后决然地关上门。Reese下楼，出公寓楼，走到街上，太阳明晃晃地洒在他脸上。

——————————————

Reese的手指敲打着面前光滑的橘红色塑料制柜台，柜台上散落着印刷精美纸质光滑的宣传册，推荐着价格不菲的SPA和同样价格不菲的滑雪胜地的酒店。小隔间墙上贴着特价宣传单：马略卡岛，泰国，突尼斯，瑞典。

“早上好。有什么事我能帮你的？”旅行社的员工询问。她是一名中年女子，规规矩矩地穿着铅笔裙，已经被生活打磨到意兴阑珊。她的桌上到处都是口香糖包装纸。

Reese尴尬地察觉到自己脸红了。他本以为来找旅行社是个比之前要好的主意；之前他在机场大厅里呆站了一个小时，瞪着那些离岗航班信息，指望有一个突如其来的灵感降临到他身上。现在他有点吃不准这是个好主意了。也许他本该在贸贸然跑到机场来之前先制订好计划的。“我考虑去欧洲走走。”他回答。

女子盯着他。“有哪个特别想去的国家么？”

Reese突然连一个欧洲国家的名字都说不出来。“呃唔嗯。”他支支吾吾。

旅行社职员叹气，在电脑上敲打了几下。她可能是在帮Reese查询，不过Reese怀疑更可能是在继续被他打扰的纸牌游戏。“你想要点什么？城市观光，田园风景，还是海滩休闲游？”

Reese不自在地将身体重心切换到另一只脚。“我没想过那么多。”他已经有点绝望。

旅行社的人看起来一副马上要操起键盘暴击他脑袋的架势。“喜欢山还是喜欢海。” 显然，这是她作为一名旅行社职员能想到的最基本的问题了。

“海。”Reese回答。

她涂过光疗胶的手指放在键盘上，敲打了几下。打印机嗡嗡起来，吐出一张写满文字的纸，右上角有一张大教堂的照片。“巴塞罗那的海滩在欧洲久负盛名。” 她在解释的时候语气里满满都是厌倦。“巴塞罗那是西班牙的一座城市。”她砰地把那张纸拍在柜台上。“你要的欧洲。”

Reese购买了前往西班牙的海滩之旅，不是出于兴趣，纯粹是为了自保。

——————————————

他订的酒店是一座巨大的钢筋水泥大楼，位于人来人往旅游区的中心位置，俯瞰着一片确实风光秀丽的海滩。街上到处都是酒吧、纪念品商品还有撑着印有菜单的巨幅招牌的餐厅，空气中飘荡着大蒜以及西班牙海鲜饭的味道。来这里的第一天，Reese买了一条橄榄色的军装裤和一件黑色T恤，光着脚在沙子上坐了一会儿。半小时之后他就厌倦了，起身去海滨道上溜达。他经行过一个个冰淇淋推车，还有一间间售卖巨大塑料充气动物玩具和草帽的商店，一直走到他的脚开始疼而且他独自迷失在这座陌生城市里。

每一个晚上，他都在下榻酒店的餐厅里用餐，一个人，一张台。他盯着伸展开去的自助餐台，雪白干净的台布上放着大大的金属餐盘，餐盘里装着海鲜和热腾腾的米饭。他胃口不振，进食几乎是机械的行为而不是出于食欲。最后喝下一杯啤酒，然后他上楼回房间，茫然地切换电视频道。他在三种不同的西班牙肥皂剧、一场足球比赛还有《 法律与秩序》的重播中来回切换。最后他关上灯，睡觉。

Reese撑了三天。终于，他把买来的为数不多的衣服塞进行李包里，付足了两个礼拜的房费，然后招了辆出租车直奔机场。

——————————————

接下来几个月里，Reese漫无目的地在欧洲游走，靠着Finch存入他某个假身份银行账户里的钱过活。他也打过一些零工，在布拉格当厨房工，在圣彼得堡一间来头可疑的办公楼当保安，在维也纳的商业繁华区分发广告册，但是都不长久。

巴黎某个动物收容所的工作倒是挺舒心。那段时间里，Reese负责洗碗，搬运装着动物口粮的大箱子，遛他们救助的犬类。但最后Reese被开除了，因为他看到他的一名同事用沉重的工靴踹一只可卡犬，所以他径直走过去，给了对方一只脱臼的手腕，也许还有程度不轻的脑震荡。（那个家伙也被炒了鱿鱼。虽然伤者抱头鼠窜都来不及，没有心情起诉索赔，但显然，Reese的雇主对于Reese轻易展示出的暴力倾向不甚满意。）

Reese收好自己的东西，走出收容所。但他发现那只可卡犬尾随着他跑出来了，跟着他狂摇尾巴。Reese在大街上站着等了一会儿，等动物收容所里的人查获这起出走事件，但是随着时间一分钟一分钟地过去，Reese意识到，收容所里的笼子已经满坑满谷了，何况每天都有新的动物进来，即使发现可卡犬逃走，他们大概也不会费心追查。

它是只白色的狗，身上有棕色的斑点，身上的卷毛厚厚的。他们是在三个星期之前找到它的，它当时被装在一个纸盒子里遗弃在某间加油站，饿得奄奄一息。Reese记得他花了差不多一整个下午把它放在塑料澡盆里给它洗澡，梳理它打结的毛。当他小心地用毛巾把它擦干的时候，它充满感激地舔了他的手，然后小脑袋蹭着他的手，无声地要求他的抚摸。

现在，它摇着尾巴，在他脚下转圈儿，直到他蹲下身抚摸它。“你也是个没人要的，嗯？”他问。

小狗翻过身来，露出肚子，期盼他进一步抚摸。Reese叹着气揉了揉它的肚子，然后他直起身，说：“在这儿等着我。”

用他的员工钥匙，Reese进入办公室，找到它的宠物证件、疫苗注射记录和微芯片。证件上的“名称”那一栏里，有人用黑色圆珠笔填写了Ruby。为了无愧于心，Reese留足从收容中心领养动物通常所需费用的双倍现金，然后把他的员工证件和员工钥匙放在桌上。当他出来的时候，Ruby蹲在树下，安静地等着他。

————————————

Reese考虑过给它买一只宠物专用旅行箱，但是当他去店里看的时候，那些箱子看上去像是小型牢房。最后，Ruby得到的是一个可以折叠放进他旅行包的狗枕头，还有皮带、盛放食物以及水的小碗、狗粮、一些额外的小零食以及会吱吱叫的咀嚼玩具。事实证明，只要能跟在Reese身边，Ruby很喜欢旅行。在火车上，它蜷在他脚边上的狗枕头上睡觉，有时候，其他的狗经过，或者有食物的香味飘过来，它会好奇地从他的腿后面探头去看。

Reese不怎么睡觉。他不太记得自己上次好好连续睡上好几个小时是什么时候的事了，也不记得上一次正儿八经吃饭是什么时候。反正，他不在乎。 他像是被整个世界遗忘了，留给他的是一个接一个的错误。

等他们来到终点站的时候，Reese下了车，事实上是Ruby兴高采烈地拽着他往前。Reese买了他们的中饭，在站台的一张长椅上坐下来，披着外套抵御寒风。秋天已经向冬天让步，Reese能感觉到深入骨髓的寒意，以及空气中将至未至的雪的味道。还有不到一个月就是圣诞节了，Reese心想。他把他的半个火鸡三明治喂给Ruby，自己小口喝着咖啡。Reese的喉咙疼，而且他抖得厉害，超出了对当前季节的正常反应；他可能是感冒了。扬声器里，一个友好的声音用英语和意大利语重复着：“[i][b]欢迎您来到弗洛伦萨中央火车站。[/b][/i]”

————————————

Reese步行穿过繁华的弗洛伦萨老城区，Ruby亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，到处闻来嗅去，还摇着尾巴。一些游客走在鹅卵石街道上，欣赏维琪奥桥上小商店橱窗里的珠宝。现在还没到圣诞大采购的季节，Reese和Ruby能够安安静静地在城中漫步。Reese低头看手里的地图。他只在地图上做了一处标记：弗洛伦萨艺术学院。等他找到学校的时候，他装得若无其事地从边上走过，心里仍在考虑接下来该做什么。Ruby把皮带拽得紧紧的，急切地想到街对面和一只腊肠犬打招呼。

Reese决定在外面转一转。现在是午饭时间，Grace很有可能从学校里出来去吃饭。不过，就算是她出来吃饭，十之八九也不会一路走回家去吃中饭，所以Reese必须下午继续守在这里跟踪她回家，或者给艺术学院打电话，向某个不知情的秘书施展一点点魅力，弄到Grace的地址。但是，拿到她的地址之后又能怎样呢？跟踪她到家，指望能惊鸿一瞥地看到Finch从公寓里出来，还是站在他们的窗口朝里偷窥？

Reese顺着街道往下走，把衣襟拉得再紧一些。他才走到下一个街角就看见了他们，透过咖啡馆的大窗子。Finch和Grace，坐在角落的一张小桌子旁，面前摆着两只精巧的雪白瓷杯，里头盛着意式特浓咖啡。Finch拿起自己茶杯旁的巧克力饼干递给Grace，Grace接过来塞进嘴里，然后握住Finch的手。

Reese感觉到自己的心脏累得不愿继续跳动，在他的胸腔里紧紧地团成一团，像是一团酸痛难耐的纠结肌肉。Grace对Finch一笑，笑得绚烂迷人，Finch拉起她的手放到唇边，在指节上轻轻一吻。

Reese像是笔直撞上了一堵高墙。他呆呆地站在街上一动不动，而Ruby坚持想把他往前拖，想要继续他们的探索旅行。Reese想，如果他是个更理智的人，他应该就此放下。他如愿以偿地看到了Finch，也看到了他重建的新生活，现在，Reese应该找一间旅店住下来，想想他的余生该怎么过。总之，他应该放下，转身，往前走。

但是Reese却在心里又一次妥协。他决定在附近转一圈，如果他回来的时候，Finch和Grace已经不在这里，那么，他明天一早就搭乘火车离开。

Reese转过一圈回来的时候，刚好看到Finch和Grace在咖啡厅前道别。他们在告别之前彼此亲吻，Grace抓住Finch的西装外套把他拉近，分开的时候顺手帮他把领子抚平。倒不是说他不为他俩高兴。Reese想，他是为他们感到高兴的，只是这份高兴里掺杂了一些别的情绪，一些尖锐、苦涩、撕裂他胸口的情绪。Grace朝学校的方向走去，而Finch穿过马路，转了个弯。Reese毫不犹豫地跟住他。

————————————

Reese跟踪Finch来到几个街区外的一座大楼，目送着对方走进去。Reese假装成散步者，在外面走了一会儿，但是他太冷了，上下牙直打架。他穿着衬衫和薄外套，这不是冬天的应季装束，而且Ruby不断地抬头看他，明显不太赞成他们这趟城市之旅。

“我只是想要确认他平安无事。”Reese对它说。他把衣服拉得更紧一些。

他左转，走进一条狭窄的铺着鹅卵石的小巷。地上的一只背包差点把他绊倒。几个落魄的男男女女挨挨挤挤地坐在一间住宅的门口，身上胡乱裹着雨衣和羊毛衫，衣服的外面糊着泥。一只上了年纪毛色发灰的狗睡在门阶上。Ruby兴奋地汪汪个不停。Reese深吸一口气。记忆仍然鲜明，以至于他几乎可以感觉到舌尖上廉价威士忌的味道，几乎可以闻到他和一群人围坐在火边烤冻僵双手时的烟火气。现在是谁在照顾你？——新的人。

Reese慢慢地走开了。

——————————————

他从几条街外的咖啡厅买来了咖啡和三明治，然后一路走回来，找到这群无家可归的人。双手捧着热腾腾的纸杯，狼吞虎咽地吃着三明治，他们用机关枪一样的意大利语对Reese道谢。Reese觉得下次可以带点儿更实用的东西，比如毛毯，肥皂，基本药品，瓶装水。有个穿着三层毛衣御寒的老太太走过来拥抱他，吻了他的脸颊，用柔和的意大利语缓慢地说了点儿什么，遗憾的是Reese没听懂。他席地坐下，背靠着墙，感觉到沉重入骨的倦意。他的肺像是在燃烧，而他的脸滚烫。他咳嗽着，默默责怪自己蠢到没有趁还有力气的时候找间小旅馆容身。

过了一会儿，Ruby用鼻子顶着他的手，它在寒夜里冻得瑟瑟发抖。Reese突然被深深的内疚感所击倒。他甚至连自己都照顾不好，他本不该贸贸然地对另一条生命负责。他把Ruby抱起来，贴在胸口，用外套裹住他。他们应该找一个地方住下来，但是Reese哪里都不想去，只想回家，回到书架林立的图书馆，回到静谧的地铁站，回到和Bear在公园里奔跑的下午、晦涩难懂的配字幕电影和料峭早春里的蛋筒冰淇淋。

Reese闭上眼睛。突然，他听到一个熟悉的声音，如此温柔，仿佛有人伸手到他的胸腔内抚平了一切。

“[i][b]来吧，John，我们走。[/b][/i]”

——————————————

Reese醒过来的时候，发现Finch蜷在床边的一张椅子上。眼前景象如此眼熟，只是这次他不是身在医院，虽然他的肺像是填满了泥渣。这次他置身一间公寓里，地毯柔软，家具古雅，书架上放着平装书，桌上的台灯罩是蒂凡尼色的。Ruby偎在他的床下，发出轻轻的呼噜声。

“噢，嗨，你醒了。” Grace出现在床边。她穿着牛仔裤和看起来很柔软的灰色毛衣，红头发松松地挽了个圆发髻，样子非常迷人。她伸手温柔地抚摩着Finch的头发。Finch眨眨眼，动了一下，然后坐直身体。

Reese挪开视线。记忆猛地涌进来。他想起他把Finch拉过来，紧紧地拥抱；想起在回到公寓的路上他半倚在Finch的身上；想起每一步他的膝盖都软弱无力到要弯折下去，而且他咳得像是肺都要震碎了。

“不知道你还记不记得，我们昨天请来医生给你治疗。”Finch说。

Reese记得他在高烧状态下的一些呓梦，静脉注射的针头插进手臂时的锐痛，以及他潮乎乎的剧烈咳嗽。“嗯。”他的嗓音干涩。

听到他的声音，Ruby一下子惊醒了。它笨拙地顺着他的腿爬过来，舔舐他的手。

“我没事，小家伙。” Reese又咳嗽了一阵子。

“它怪可爱的。” Grace弯腰抓挠Ruby的脑袋。Ruby顺着她的手靠过去，欢快地摇着尾巴。“我是说，它一开始恨不得把每个靠近你的人全都咬死不假，不过最终我们说服了它我们没有恶意。”

“我认为主要是早餐里的香肠说服了它。”Finch干巴巴地说。

Reese努力坐起身。他的一呼一吸之间肺沉重如坚铁，但他的心口疼痛显然不止是因为咳嗽。 “抱歉麻烦你们。”他蹙眉。“我这就……我马上就走。”

“噢，天哪。” Grace叹道。

Finch看了一眼，这一眼十分像是在说：看到了吧？我跟你说过。

“你染上了肺炎，这个病需要好一阵子才能慢慢痊愈。但我们很高兴看到你还好。” Grace说。

[i][b]我们[/b][/i]？

Finch严厉地看了他一眼。“我找到你的时候，你的状态很不好，John。营养不良，身体冰凉，几乎连站立的力气都没有。医生给你用了抗生素，进行了输液，而且他一直在抱怨应该送你去照X光。”

Reese眨眨眼。“等等，”他低声问，“你是怎么找到我的？”

Finch马上闭上嘴，身体往后靠在椅背上。Grace歪歪头，鼓励地看着Finch。“喂，告诉他呀。”

Finch的表情很不自在。他朝Reese的方向挥了挥手。“你还戴着我给你的那块表。”

Reese把手从床单下抽出来。“是啊，”他低头，皱眉，“那又如——”

“里头内置了GPS跟踪器。” 他看上去一脸尴尬。

“噢。”Reese迟钝地说。他用了几秒钟才反应过来。“所以你一直都知道……我在哪儿？你早知道我在弗洛伦斯？”

Finch在椅子上扭动了一下。“我曾经以为你会在巴黎定居下来，”他说，“但是我又看到你的信号出现在火车站，然后，唔。”

“我跟他说了可能有差不多四百次。” Grace 说。 Finch以一个被背叛者的气恼表情瞪了她一眼，但是她挥挥手，不在意他的威胁。 “你环游欧洲的时候他一直担心得要命。每个晚上他都坐在电脑前查看你的信号。”

Reese的眼睛因为眼泪而刺痛，所以他扭头，假装咳嗽。这件事装起来倒是轻而易举，因为他的肺像是被绞肉机绞过。Grace起身去给他倒水。Finch走过来，坐在他的床边，抚弄着毛毯，但是就Reese所知，毛毯已经够平了，根本一条褶子都没有。

“我很希望你留在我身边。”Finch说。他的声音如此小心翼翼，Reese几乎都有些认不出。“我们还在纽约的时候我就想告诉你的，但是我没有——因为当时你看起来别有打算，而我不希望你因为某些责任感而改变自己的计划。”

Reese看着他。说过这番话之后Finch看起来跟刚才有点不一样，像是他肩膀上的某副重担被拿掉了。他眼睛边的鱼尾纹似乎更明显——也是只是他记错了。他们仅仅分开了几个月，但是偏又恍如隔世。 

“你找到了Grace。”Reese急急忙忙想转移话题。他没办法去细想Finch的话：Finch希望他留在他身边，Finch需要他。这句话让他不知所措。

“是啊。”Finch展颜微笑。Grace去倒水倒得未免太久，这一点他们俩都知道。显然，说到感情这回事，Grace比他俩加在一起都更强。“并非易事。有很长一段时间，我都不确定我是不是作出了正确的抉择，或者，在我转身离开之后还有没有资格请求原谅。”

“看起来，她也作出了正确的抉择。”Reese回答。

Finch的手紧紧攥住毯子。“我一直很挂念你。”他这样说。而这句话带给Reese的疼痛深刻尖锐，甚至超过了那两颗让他和死神擦肩而过的子弹。

——————————————————

整个晚上，Grace和Finch都陪在他身边。Finch坐在扶手椅上，Grace盘腿坐在他的床头。她甚至比他记忆里更加迷人，风趣，慷慨，而且善良。他俩在一起看起来幸福满满，Reese不禁无助地觉得嫉妒。就算是在纽约的时候，Finch曾希望他留下，但那是好几个月前的事情了，那时候他还没有找回Grace。就算是Finch一直关注他的下落，但那也许只是出于习惯，因为前几年他们一直这样做。也许Finch仍觉得对他负有责任。

Ruby把自己卷成一团， 躺在Grace的大腿上，接受温柔的抚摩。而Finch和Grace轮流对Reese说起他们在意大利的故事。Finch还给他看了一帧装在相框里的照片，里头是Root笑得阳光灿烂的脸，边上是Shaw，一副奇奇怪怪的表情，仿佛她准备从照片里爬出来去揍人。Reese是在离开纽约之后才意识到，他没有留他们任何人的联系方式——可能Fusco是个例外，只要他还在纽约警察局干就能找到他。但是基本上说，Reese斩断了和生命中每一个人的联系，断得如此彻底决绝，他自己也有点怀疑可能他只是在逃离。

Reese没怎么讲故事，主要是因为他身上没什么故事可讲。他说起他领养Ruby的经历，而Grace问他了一些关于欧洲城市、建筑、艺术的问题和他的观光史。他无意告诉她，事实上，无论在什么地方，大多数时候，他只是孑然坐在他的酒店房间里，盯着墙壁，努力克制下楼买威士忌的冲动。

某个时间点之后，Reese的眼皮开始沉重，几乎难以支撑。Grace用脚趾轻轻地推了Finch一把。

“我们该告辞让你好好休息。”Finch说。他的手又在和毛毯过不去。

Ruby打了个哈欠，在Reese身边乖乖躺好。

“好梦。” 令Reese吃惊的是，Grace俯下身，在他的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

Reese脸红了。他突然渴望她的拥抱，手臂搂住他的脖子，头颈歇在他的肩膀上。他立刻警告自己，她不属于他，而且他的贪心觊觎已经够多了，不必再添上Grace。

“如果你有什么需要的话，我们的房间就在客厅另一边。”Finch说。

Reese点点头。他等到Finch转过身准备出去的时候才开口：“Harold？”

Finch转身回头。Grace站在门口，身上披着一件绒线开衫。Reese几乎可以想象到他们十年二十年之后仍会柔情蜜意地坐在那间小咖啡馆里，握手，凝望。他舔了下嘴唇。“谢谢你找到我。”他只是说。

Finch看起来有些迷惑。“何足挂齿。”他仿佛还有别的话要说，但最后只是微微笑了笑，说：“晚安，John。”

“晚安。”Reese回答。他的手放在Ruby身上，感受到Ruby的心跳。他闭上眼。四个小时之后，他醒来，静悄悄地起身，穿好衣服。

——————————————

Reese离开的计划显然非常不中Ruby的意。Reese收拾好他为数不多的几件东西、穿好鞋子、站在房间门口的时候，Ruby仍倔强地赖在床上不肯动。

“来啊。”Reese轻唤。他不想吵醒Finch和Grace。Reese敢说，他俩太善良，就算是他俩不想留他在家里，他们也不会在他还没有康复的时候对他下逐客令。而Reese无意等到他俩终于受够了并且委婉暗示他该另觅出路的那一天。（或者，更糟糕：他俩受够了，却因为Finch觉得自己有责任有义务所以什么都不说。）

Ruby终于从床上跳下来，一口咬出Reese手里拎着的皮带，努力地往回拽，仿佛是希望凭一己之力把Reese拉回房间里。“我们得走了。”Reese咳嗽了几声；他的肺情况不太好，还不能负担太大活动量，但他觉得自己能撑到找到一家旅馆为止，一头栽到床上糊弄一宿，早上再离开。腕表静静地放在床头柜上。这一次，Reese不准备再给Finch留下线索让他忧心。

“走吧。”Reese招呼。“时候到了。” Ruby仿佛听懂了这句话。它松开皮带，小步跑到他身边，但耳朵闷闷不乐地耷拉着。 

Reese成功地悄悄走到了厨房，但是他在那里和Grace撞个正着。她穿着印有五颜六色小机器人的睡衣，正在幽暗的厨房里关冰箱的门。“John？”她啪地按下了开关，厨房陡然被光明笼罩，而Reese像个被捕获的猎物一样一下子暴露在光线下。

Reese僵立着。他扛着狗床，牵着Ruby，身上背着行李袋，里头塞着其他的东西。单是走到厨房这短短的路程就已经让他力不从心了。他感到一阵腿软，所以在厨房的餐椅上坐下来。

“你这是在做什么？” Grace绕过厨房操作台，走到他面前。

她抬手放在他的额头上，想看看他是不是在发烧。Ruby激动地绕着她跑，摇着尾巴。

“没什么。我准备走了，省去你们明早道别的麻烦。”

Grace看着他。“你知道吧，Harold跟我说过，你这个人很固执，不愿接受别人的关心，只是我没想到会严重到这个地步。”

Reese强压下可悲的冲动。他那样急切地想要追问：Harold说到过我？

他感觉头晕目眩，还有一点点想呕吐。他应该慢一点起身的，毕竟他在床上躺了好几天。

“John。” Grace的手仍放在他的额头上。现在，她慢慢地让手滑下来，捧住他的脸颊，而他——他微微地偏过脸去，就那么一点点。他太累了。

“我知道，你对我并不是很了解， ” Grace说，“但是我知道你的很多事。Harold对我说了很多你们之间的故事，关于你们怎么共事，还有你怎么从危险中拯救他。”她没有放下手。Reese歪过脑袋，闭上眼睛，放任自己的脸接受她的手指触摸。 “我了解他， John。虽然我并不清楚他的每一个秘密，或者……每一个假身份，但是我了解他身上最重要的品质。我爱他。而且我知道他爱着你。”

Reese惊恐地战抖了下。他睁开眼，看着她。

Grace微笑了，一个小小的悲伤的微笑。“你们经历了这么多，他每个晚上都在担忧你，希望能让你回到他身边，你怎么可以不相信他爱你？”

Reese的喉咙吐出了一声痛苦的呻吟。“你不了解我。你不清楚我做过的那些事。”他不知道该怎么说。“我不是什么好人，而你们两个应该跟更好的人在一起。”

Grace的手撤下来，不再捧着他的脸，而是转而握住他的手。“整个世界，你想去哪里就去哪里，John。整整一座欧洲大陆，你就恰好像植物趋光飞蛾扑火一样来到他所在的城市？而且恰好倒在他家的后巷里？”

“这不是我的本意。我不想打扰你们的。”Reese几近绝望地辩解。他很想说：这些我都不配得到。

Grace捏了捏他的手。“他信任你，而且他也非常在意你。而我在意他，你知道吧？我下决心让他回到我生命里的时候我就决定了，我接受他的一切。而你，你也是他的一部分。他的心里一直有你。我现在见到了你——我是说你，不是你假扮的那个警察——我知道原因了。”她的大拇指划过他的手背。Reese几乎想要屈膝亲吻她的手。“早在听他说起你的时候，我就有些爱上你了。”

Reese深吸一口气。整个房间都在旋转，他不知道自己的双腿还有没有一丝力气残留。

“John，如果你再次离开，Harold会非常伤心。我是说，如果你真心想走，尽管走，没关系。”她说。Ruby趴在她脚下，紧张地竖着耳朵听Grace说话。“但如果你满心希望留在Harold身边——也许甚至希望留在我身边——却因为害怕打扰我们而想要离开，那么请不要这么做。请不要走。”

Reese感觉到自己完全放松了。“OK。”他轻轻地回捏Grace的手。Grace朝他咧嘴微笑，然后将他拉过来拥抱在怀。

她的体温贴在他的胸口，她柔软的长发垂在他的手边。等到她放手的时候，他全身都在抖。

Grace关切地看着他。“你不会再半夜偷偷溜走了吧？”

Reese不好意思地摇摇头。“不会了吧。”他说。

她点点头，表情突然亮起来，仿佛刚刚有了个好主意。“你到我们的房间来睡，怎么样？”

一大堆话涌到了Reese的舌尖：[i][b]我不能——我不配——你为什么让我——[/b][/i]

“Harold本来准备每晚起来三次查看你好不好，呃。 十一点的时候，他把我叫醒过，问我你会不会需要多一床毯子。我是说，他现在可能已经睡着了，但是如果你在他身边，他可能不会那么担心，这样我也能睡个好觉，而且，呃，还可以免得我心烦到用枕头去闷死他。”

她现在很紧张，Reese看得出来。她担心自己有点太过火，吓到他。其实Reese觉得眼前这些事情太好了，所以不可能是真的。既然他随时都可能在布拉格的廉价旅馆里醒来，那么何妨先享受美梦呢？“OK。”他把行李留在厨房里，拉住她伸过来的手，被她领到主卧，Ruby尾随在他们身后。

————————————

他们走进来的时候，Finch坐起身，打开床头灯，摸索寻找眼镜。他的头发有些凌乱，朝四面八方支楞着。看见这样的Finch穿着淡蓝色的睡衣有一种怪异的亲昵感，Reese几乎想要别开脸以保护他的隐私。

“没事吧？”Finch关切地问。

“没事。” Grace笑着说。“是我邀请John过来跟我们挤一挤，我相信你不会介意吧？”

Finch的脸上闪过无数表情，Reese之前从没见过，也不知道该怎么描述。最后Finch简单地点了点头，沉默地掀起毯子，拍了拍他身边的位置。

此情此景，Reese觉得自己应该双手双膝地爬过去，最好是穿过撒着玻璃渣的路爬过去，这样才对。不过Reese猜这样的场景只会让大家更担心。Grace已经利落地用多余的枕头给Ruby做了个窝。Ruby躺在窝里，看起来像是个迪斯尼小公主，狗狗版迪斯尼小公主。 

“我一直不知道自己该去哪里。”这些话Reese没有打过腹稿，它们就那么自然而然地说出口。“我只是想要回家而已。而家，所有让我想到家的场景里都有你。”

Finch点头。Reese看着他：他的眼睛大而且蓝濛濛的，里头有一丝Reese许久未见的悲伤。 “只要你愿意，你以后就在这里，再也不必四处颠沛流离。”Finch说。

Reese爬上床。最终，他真的还是双手双脚地爬过去的。Finch的双手等着他，把他拉过去。Grace伏在他的背上，同样展开双臂抱着他。Reese把头靠在Finch的肩膀上，整个人剧烈地抖个不停。Finch反复说“嘘”、“没事了”，紧紧抱着他。Grace亲吻他的脖子，像抚摸心爱的宠物一样轻抚他。Reese闭上眼睛，他知道他找到了家，终于。

——完结——


End file.
